Tes yeux au clair de lune
by iantocullen
Summary: Il pleut, il a froid, il a peur. Les ennuis ne sont jamais loin de Stiles, mais peut-être que cette fois les éléments vont être clément avec lui….
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Isaac arrêtes de tirer sur mes chaussettes, j'ai froid. Y a pas quelqu'un pour lui rouspéter dessus.

Vous me direz surement « qu'est-ce que tu fais là, alors que t'as pas fini Mes vérités », mais cette histoire parasitait mon cerveau. J'espère que de l'avoir terminer me permettra de me reconcentrer sur l'autre fics.

En attendant, je vous reviens avec une fics de quelques chapitres, je ne sais pas encore combien.

Le sujet est un peu différent. Il s'agit toujours d'un hyper actif déjanté et de ses amours contrariés avec un loup garou.

Une idée qui m'ai venu en voyant une image dans une vidéo, je n'ai jamais lu ce genre de fics par chez nous, alors je me lance. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira.

J'ai réussi à convertir ma co auteur qui n'aimait pas du tout au début.

Si vous n'aimez pas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je ne m'en offusquerai pas.

Donc, Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et Messieurs ( Oui il y en a, gros bisous mon Tosh), bonne lecture.

* * *

Chassant les gouttes accrochées à son blouson, Stiles démarre la Jeep. Il jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, se demande encore une fois comment il a pu, une veille de dimanche de plein lune, oublier d'aller chercher son Adderall.

Voilà pourquoi, à passer neuf heures du soir, il se retrouve assis dans sa voiture, priant pour trouver une pharmacie d'ouverte.

« Peut-être le moment d'arrêter » lui a lancé Scott quand il a crié devant son flacon vide. Et son pourri de loup garou de meilleur ami n'a même pas proposé de l'accompagner !

Stiles refait le compte : la pharmacie de centre commercial est fermée, celle de la vieille jamais ouverte le week end, trop occupé à draguer les petits jeunes dans les boites, le centre-ville, on oublie trop proche du commissariat.

Le jeune homme souffle, mais se résigne, direction Franklin Street, le quartier le plus pourri de la ville, mais toujours une pharmacie d'ouverte.

« C'est que les toxico ça consomme, tout comme moi » pense t il avec amertume.

Appuyant doucement sur le frein, craignant peut être d'attirer la poisse s'il faisait trop de bruit, Stiles gare la Jeep le long d'une ruelle inquiétante. La pluie ruisselante sur le capot ne lui laisse aucun espoir, il sera tremper.

« Nuit noire sous la pluie, dans un quartier flippant, tout est réuni pour faire un mauvais film de série B » se dit il, avec ironie.

Après tout, presque deux ans qu'il se bat contre des loups garous alors ce n'est pas ce quartier pourri qui lui fera peur.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il glisse ses clés de voiture dans sa poche et ouvre la portière. La pluie décroit doucement, finalement il pense avoir de la chance.

Un sourire ravit accroché au visage, il s'engage dans la rue, un raclement étouffé lui tire un couinement.

Il se retourne paniquer, ce dit que Jackson court toujours les rues déguisé en lézard démoniaque, mais rien ne vient.

Il continu, sifflotant négligemment, convaincu qu'il n'a peur de rien, ou peut-être de pas grand-chose, surement pas d'un lézard échappé de l'enfer ou d'un loup garou vorace.

Butant sur une note de cette chanson qui lui parle sans savoir pourquoi, il ne voit pas arriver la barre de métal s'enfonçant dans son épaule.

Un craquement sinistre et Stiles s'effondre dans une flaque d'eau boueuse.

Une fraction de seconde, il pense qu'il tachera les sièges de la Jeep avant de se rappeler qu'un coup plus une chute dans un coin sombre sans loup garou pour l'aider signifie qu'il va y passer.

Il cherche à se relever quand une main claque sa tempe, sa tête vibre douloureusement, il cherche à fixer son regard mais le monde vacille autour de lui.

Des hurlements dans ses oreilles attisent son mal de crâne, il masse son épaule, pense qu'elle est démise et se laisse tomber contre le mur.

Et soudain, le monde retrouve sa stabilité. Un homme tremblant, les cheveux sales et en bataille, lui hurle dessus. Les mots n'ont aucun sens, mais la barre de métal à deux centimètre de son visage est des plus clairs.

Deux mots finissent par faire leurs chemins jusqu'à son cerveau embrumé.

« Portefeuille et clés de voiture ».

Lâchant son épaule douloureuse, il fouille ses poches, se saisie des clés, mais peine à les extraire de son jeans mouillé.

Et sous ses yeux, le junkie, parce qu'il en est sur ce type cherche sa dose, se retrouve plaqué contre les briques à deux mètres de lui. Un grondement rauque, brutal, bestial résonne dans la ruelle.

Clignant des cils pour chasser l'eau de ses yeux, il ne distingue pas nettement les deux hommes se battre.

Le craquement suivi d'un cri d'animal blessé lui laisse croire qu'il aura le temps de s'enfuir avant qu'ils ne se souviennent de sa présence.

Un autre cri suivi d'un silence assourdissant, une main s'abat sur son épaule, la bonne heureusement, pense t il.

Il ferme les yeux, espérant que sa fin viendra vite et pas trop douloureusement.

- Pas très prudent de se balader dans le coin la nuit, raille une voix familière.

Stiles contracte la mâchoire de colère mais accepte la main tendu devant son visage, tiré en avant sans ménagement, il se retrouve sur ces pieds pratiquement dans les bras d'un loup garou, mauvaise habitude, pense t il.

- Ouais, merci, pour…..ça, marmonne le garçon, désignant le corps tremblant au sol.

- On devrait peut-être y aller, lui répond le loup. Il ne va pas tarder à émerger et là, je garanti pas de lui laisser la vie.

Stiles frotte son jeans, vain espoir d'en chasser la boue, il se retourne, accélère le pas inconsciemment pour rester prêt du loup. Revenu à hauteur de la Jeep, Stiles sort ses clés de voiture, une grimace de douleur, un soupir de frustration, il est incapable de lever le bras, comment fera t il pour conduire.

Avec un sourire conquérant, Isaac rafle les clés dans la main tremblante, recevant un regard noir du jeune homme.

- T'y arriveras pas, se contente de répliquer le loup garou.

Ouvrant la portière côté passager, Isaac pousse Stiles sur le siège, contourne la vieille dame de métal et s'installe derrière le volant.

- Tu m'explique, râle Stiles.

- Je te ramène chez toi.

- Mais tu ne peux pas me sentir, qu'est ce qui te prend d'être si gentil avec moi tout d'un coup ?

- Derek nous a formellement interdit de te faire du mal, commence le loup garou.

- Derek ! Le Derek ? Alpha et gros balaise toujours de merveilleuse humeur ? S'étonne Stiles.

- Lui-même, confirme Isaac. Je suppose que cela implique d'empêcher qui que ce soit de t'en faire, y compris un minable junkie. Donc je te ramène chez toi et tu y reste, est-ce clair ?

Stiles grimace, masse son épaule en s'enfonçant dans le siège.

- Ou tu préfères aller à l'hôpital, interroge le loup.

- Non surtout pas, s'exclame le jeune homme. Mon père me tuerait s'il apprenait que je suis venu ici en pleine nuit.

- Et ton épaule ?

- Un peu d'arnica et la moitié d'un tube d'antalgique, peut-être même une bière ou deux et je vais planer jusqu'à demain matin. Ça ira, assure t il.

Isaac hausse les épaules, et démarre.

- Là tu vas….

- C'est bon, je sais retourner chez toi, le coupe le loup garou.

Un flot de parole ininterrompu qu'il ne saisit pas, Stiles laisse ses paupières se fermer, la chute de l'adrénaline, pense t il, avant de sombrer.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil en pleine figure ne lui plaisent absolument pas, son épaule lui fait un mal de chien et en plus il a dormi en jeans.

Stiles se redresse d'un bond, lâche un soupir de douleur.

Comment a-t-il atterri dans son lit ?

Son dernier souvenir lui tire un grognement, Isaac souriant de toutes ses dents, le sermonnant sur les lieux à ne pas fréquenter quand on est qu'un petit humain sans défense.

A la force de son seul bras gauche, le jeune homme sort de son lit, précautionneusement passe son t shirt par-dessus sa tête et constate les dégâts.

Son épaule est violette presque noire, du creux du cou jusqu'au coude en passant par le haut de son torse. Un peu gonflée, l'articulation refuse de faire le moindre mouvement.

Son visage n'est guère mieux, un bel hématome longe son œil jusqu'au milieu de la joue.

Stiles se traine dans la salle de bain, pense prendre une douche, chasse l'idée aussi vite, un bain moins risqué, moins douloureux aussi, surement.

Après s'être péniblement lavé et habillé d'une chemise, plus facile à mettre avec un seul bras, il décide de descendre manger quelque chose, ça doit bien faire vingt-quatre heure qu'il n'a rien avalé.

Trainant des pieds jusqu'à son lit, il attrape son portable, deux appels en absence, son père.

« Vais encore me faire passer un de ses savons », pense t il.

Poussant un soupir à s'en fendre le cœur, celui de Stiles, s'arrête, justement.

Posé bien en évidence sur son ordinateur, deux flacons d'Adderall.

Il pense, non, il est sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas là quand il a émergé.

S'approchant doucement, comme si les tubes de plastiques allaient lui sauter à la gorge, il remarque ses clés de voiture sur le bois de son bureau.

Il déglutit, regarde par la fenêtre, des fois que l'intrus soit encore là, approche la main pour la refermer, mais se ravise, d'une voix qui tient plus du murmure que de son ton naturellement enjoué, il lâche un « merci », pensant très fort qu'il aurait dû se taire.

* * *

Affalé dans le canapé, somnolant, Stiles sursaute tant de peur que de douleur quand la main de son père s'abat sur son épaule.

Râlant sur les gens incapable de maitriser leurs forces, il se redresse pour recevoir les réprimandes de son père.

- T'étais où cette nuit ? Bon dieu, mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé, panique son père, à la vue de son visage tuméfié.

Gardant sa colère bien au fond de ses pensées, Stiles pense à toute vitesse. Il ouvre les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

- Je me suis étalé dans les escaliers en rentrant. Je ne voulais pas allumer la lumière pour ne pas te réveiller, ment il, parfaitement maître de lui.

- Il faut faire examiner ça, s'exclame son père.

- Non, c'est bon. Ça fait pas si mal que ça, tente le jeune homme.

Refermant la chemise de son fils, le shérif soupire.

- Vas chercher une veste, je t'emmène à l'hôpital. Et pas la peine de protester, je suis ton père, tu m'obéis, tout de suite, rajoute l'homme de loi, poussant son fils vers l'entrée.

* * *

Tapant du pied au sol, le shérif voit, médusé, ce pauvre garçon s'avancer vers lui.

Veste en cuir, cheveux savamment décoiffés, un sourire à faire se damner la plus part des lycéennes, Isaac lui tend une main.

- Ça va, shérif, un problème ?

- Mon fils s'est blessé en tombant dans l'escalier. Tu te souviens de mon fils, je t'en ai déjà parlé, répond instinctivement le shérif, sentant bien qu'il peut lui faire confiance.

- Et c'est grave, demande innocemment le loup garou. Stiles n'est pas trop mal ?

- Tu le connais ?

- On joue ensemble dans l'équipe, on partage même quelque cours.

- Hum, se contente de répondre l'homme de loi.

- Je peux attendre avec vous pour savoir comment il va, si vous voulez.

Comment refuser une telle proposition !

Le shérif sourit, désigne la chaise à côté de lui et Isaac s'assoit.

Après quelque minute de silence, la porte de la salle d'examen s'ouvre. Gentiment poussé par une infirmière, Stiles essaye de la convaincre.

- Si vous lui dites ça, il va m'interdire le sport pour au moins quinze jours !

- Que ne doit-elle pas me dire ? Intervient son père.

- Qu'il faut laisser mon épaule au repos, au moins deux semaines pour laisser le temps à l'hématome de se résorber, explique Stiles. Mais je t'assure que ça ne fait pas si mal, je te jure.

- Ce sont les antalgiques qui font effet, quand votre épaule se réveillera, croyez-moi, jeune homme, ce ne sera pas la même chanson. Et de toute façon, il n'est pas seulement question de douleur. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que votre épaule soit brisée, un seul mauvais coup et vous pourriez être estropié à vie.

- Je suis sûr que vous exagéré, j'ai connu pire…..

- Et d'ailleurs, reprend la jeune femme avec un air grave, trois semaines serait plus sûr. Il faut aussi éviter les mouvements trop brusque et répétitif, de manière générale, évitez tout mouvement vous faisant souffrir. Prenez bien votre traitement, et reposez-vous.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant trois semaines ? S'écrit le jeune homme. Pas de sport, pourrais même pas recopier mes cours, fini les entrainements avec Scott, et la pleine lune ce soir, qui va bien pouvoir….

- Je prendrai les cours pour toi, intervient Isaac, avec un regard dur. Et tu pourras toujours rester sur le banc de touche aux entrainements, ça ne te changera pas. Et puis pour le reste, on s'arrangera.

Stiles lui lance un regard emplit de colère mêlée à ce qui ressemble à des excuses.

- Trois semaines alors, reprend le shérif. Et les traitements ?

Stiles occulte son père, l'infirmière, l'hôpital, reste concentré sur Isaac.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, murmure t il.

- Je passais, par hasard.

- A l'hôpital, au service des urgences, au moment précis où mon père a décidé que je devais passer une radio, à quelques heures de la pleine lune ? Se moque Stiles. C'est ça, je vais te croire.

- Peu m'importe ce que tu crois, tu en auras assez ?

- Elle m'a donné un flacon d'antalgique et des décontractants musculaire, ça devrait aller jusqu'à demain….

- D'Adderall, je veux dire, le coupe Isaac.

- Ah, euh oui, merci, répond Stiles. Mais comment…..

- Que pouvais-tu bien faire d'autre à cette heure dans ce quartier, se moque le loup garou. Et je me souviens que vendredi, après l'entrainement, que tu as secoué ton tube devant McCall en râlant que vous deviez passer à la pharmacie avant de rentrer. Ce que visiblement, tu n'as pas fait.

- Ouais, j'ai oublié. Pour une fois que Scott passait la soirée avec moi, je n'allais pas proposer une sortie à la pharmacie du coin. Mais, je suppose que tu n'en as rien à faire, alors…..

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, tu fais ce que tu veux avec McCall. Ça me regarde pas, râle le loup.

- Je …euh tu, Isaac, tu…..

- Stiles, mets ça, intervient son père, lui tendant un Dujarier.

- Mais c'est quoi ce truc, râle l'adolescent.

- Une écharpe pour maintenir ton épaule, il faut que tu la porte le plus souvent possible.

- Mais je ne pourrais pas conduire avec ce truc ! Je fais comment pour aller au lycée. Si tu proposes de me déposer ou de prendre le bus, je fais un massacre, débite d'une traite l'hyper actif.

- Je pourrais passer te chercher, propose Isaac.

- Tu marches peut être très vite et ça te fatigue pas du tout, mais moi je suis qu'un pauvre petit humain sans défense, rappelle Stiles. Alors les six kilomètres de ma maison au lycée à pieds matin et soir, très peu pour moi…..

- Je serais chez toi à sept heure trente tapante, je te conduirai dans ta voiture, toi et moi, on sait très bien que j'en suis capable, rajoute le loup avec un clin d'œil.

Offusqué et choqué, Stiles ne trouve rien à répliquer. Son cerveau s'ébranle tout de même.

- Mais et la lune, murmure t il.

- Le soleil se lève à six heure vingt, aucuns problèmes, à moins bien sûr que tu ne me fasses pas confiance.

- Bon d'accord, concède Stiles. Je serais prêt.

- C'est bien, sourit Isaac. A demain, rajoute t il, avec un dernier clin d'œil.

Stiles penche la tête sur le côté, évalue la démarche assuré de loup garou, un étrange sentiment grouillant dans sa poitrine.

* * *

Contre nature ? Blasphématoire ?

Pas taper, gentil les loups garous.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Isaac est pas content parce que je fais de la fièvre, comme si j'y pouvais quelque chose.

Alyceis : Merci pour les encouragements, très contente que la fics te plaise, j'ai vraiment cru que le couple Stiles Isaac ne plairait pas.

Les choses évoluent entre eux, en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours.

* * *

Assis sur la dernière marche du perron, Stiles s'impatiente ou s'inquiète, il ne sait pas trop et ne veut pas savoir, tout compte fait.

Chose impensable, Isaac est en retard, de trois bonnes minutes au moins, en presque deux semaines, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Triturant son portable, l'hyper actif jette des regards en tous sens mais le loup garou n'est nulle part.

Un cliquetis métallique, Stiles relâche la pression de ses épaules, étouffant un soupir de douleur, Isaac est appuyé à la voiture, le regardant le sourire aux lèvres.

Nerveux, Stiles se lève, glisse son téléphone dans sa poche.

- Mais dites-moi, c'est qu'on s'inquiétait, Monsieur Stilinski. Je ne te laisserais pas arriver en retard en cours, rassure toi.

- Mais t'étais où, bordel ! T'es jamais en retard, je ne sais même pas où tu vis, je fais comment moi pour te retrouver ? En plus je ne connais même pas ton numéro de portable, est-ce que tu as un portable au moins ? Et puis ouais, c'est vrai je me suis inquiété, allez vas-y moque-toi de moi une bonne fois pour toutes qu'on en parle plus.

D'une impulsion, Isaac se détache de la voiture, en deux pas il est devant Stiles. Glissant sa main dans la poche du jeans, Isaac attrape le portable, pianote sur l'écran tactile quelques secondes avant de le remettre en place.

Estomaqué, Stiles sait que son cœur doit hurler dans la tête du loup.

- Maintenant, tu as mon numéro, je te l'ai même mis en raccourci, touche 3, précise t il.

Et techniquement, je vis avec Derek, enfin, je vis au hangar, mais Derek n'est jamais là. Donc on va dire que je squatte tout seul dans un vieux hangar qui fout la trouille. Promis, c'est la dernière fois que je suis en retard, rajoute le jeune homme, avec un regard contrit.

- Non, ça va, c'est cool, t'en fais pas, préviens moi la prochaine fois, ok ? Interroge Stiles.

Isaac hoche la tête, prend le sac de Stiles aux pieds du jeune homme, et ils se dirigent ensemble vers la voiture.

- C'est pas top de vivre avec Derek, hein ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, il n'est pas là très souvent. Et puis c'est mieux qu'une famille d'accueil ou de rester dans la maison, hésite t il.

- C'est clair, mon père raconte toujours des trucs horribles sur les familles d'accueil, je comprends que tu ne veuille pas y aller, moi non plus je ne voudrais pas…

- Toi, tu as McCall, il te laisserait pas en plan, réplique le loup avec une pointe d'amertume.

- Je….euh…..suppose, oui, se contente de répondre Stiles.

Isaac ose un regard sur le jeune homme, percevant le malaise dans le changement de sa respiration, le loup garou sourit.

- Alors c'est demain ton rendez-vous, et ton bras ?

- Toujours pareil, soupire t il. Et ça fait déjà quinze jours !

- Une semaine et demie, à peine, Stiles, se moque gentiment Isaac. Et elle avait dit que ce serait long.

- Elle va me sortir un truc du genre encore deux mois, monsieur Stilinski, réplique Stiles dans un mime peu flatteur du médecin.

- Mais elle t'a bien dit que ça guérirait, s'inquiète le loup.

- Oui, mais ça m'énerve d'être comme ça. Je sers à rien, je m'ennuie à mourir tout seul chez moi, c'est nul d'être humain. Si j'avais été comme toi, une minute et pff plus rien.

Isaac ne sait quoi lui répondre, tout ce que le jeune homme dit n'est que vérité.

- A quelle heure ton rendez-vous ?

- Dix-sept heures. Après les cours, en fait.

- Je te conduirais, après on pourrait faire un truc. Ça te changerait de tes soirées en tête à tête avec toi-même. Enfin, si tu veux, bien sûr, se dépêche de rajouter Isaac.

- Et l'entrainement ? Ce serait dommage que tu le rate, tu es vraiment doué.

- Pour une fois ce n'est pas très grave, lui assure t il, un sourire aux lèvres, agrémenté d'un clin d'œil un rien provocateur.

Stiles hoche la tête, feint d'ignorer son cœur faisant un bond dans sa poitrine, et se lance dans un monologue sur l'importance des indices cachés dans les films fantastiques sur l'existence des créatures mythologiques, n'est-il pas assis à côté d'un loup garou ?

* * *

Encore une fois, assis sur cette marche inconfortable, Stiles essaye de se raisonner. Techniquement, Isaac n'est pas en retard puisqu'il n'est que sept heure vingt-sept, c'est lui qui est sorti en avance pour l'attendre.

Apercevant le loup garou au coin de la rue, Stiles saut sur ses pieds et court presque pour le rejoindre.

- Si ça continu, je vais finir par poireauter une demie heure devant la maison en t'attendant, se moque Stiles, pensant à son attitude enfantine.

- Tu pourrais même m'attendre à l'intérieur, tu sais.

- Ouais, surement, se renfrogne le jeune homme.

S'asseyant derrière le volant, Isaac sort les clés de sa poche et démarre. Stiles se tortille sur le siège passager, quelque chose cloche.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Tu sais pour mon rendez-vous, je n'aurais pas besoin que tu me conduises. Je…. euh, en fait quelqu'un d'autre m'emmène….

Isaac sent un petit quelque chose se briser au fond de lui, luttant contre cette douleur inattendue, il essaye d'afficher un air neutre sur son visage tendre.

- Oh, et bien, je vais te rendre les clés alors, commence t il, c'est qui ? Lydia, peut-être ? Ou cette fille, comment c'est son nom déjà ? Tu sais celle du cours de dessin ?

- Mégane, tente Stiles.

- Oui, c'est ça. Elle te dévore des yeux depuis…

- Non, non, s'exclame Stiles. En fait j'ai demandé à Allison de me déposer à l'hôpital en rentrant chez elle. Comme ça tu pourras aller à l'entrainement, et tu viens me chercher après, d'accord ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Et je me disais qu'après on pourrait passer à l'entrepôt pour prendre tes affaires, parce que franchement je doute que tu rentres dans mes vêtements.

- Ouais, c'est sûr…..Attends, quoi ? S'étrangle Isaac.

Stiles lui lance un sourire mi moqueur mi euphorique.

- J'ai gagné, j'avais parié avec mon père que tu t'en remettrais pas. Résultat, ce soir on sort au ciné et c'est lui qui paye.

- Je euh….tu….vous….T'es sérieux, là ?

- Ben non, poisson d'avril ! Bien sûr que je suis sérieux, mon père dit que c'est pas sain pour un gosse comme toi de vivre avec un psychopathe comme Derek, ouais je sais t'es plus un enfant, c'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais tu connais mon père, enfin non pas vraiment, mais ça viendra, il est cool, il te plaira…

- Attends, Stiles. Tu as dit à ton père que je vivais avec Derek et il a décidé que je devais emménager chez toi ?

- Oui, c'est normal. Il t'a quand même accusé du meurtre de ton père, il veut se faire pardonner, tente Stiles, bien conscient qu'Isaac n'est pas dupe.

D'un commun accord, les deux garçons décident de se contenter de cette explication.

- Et McCall, t'en fais quoi ? Il ne va pas être content.

- Parce qu'il a besoin de le savoir, peut-être ? De toute façon, vu le peu de temps qu'on passe ensemble, il ne s'en rendra même pas compte.

- Si tu le dis, se contente de répondre Isaac.

* * *

Assis dans le canapé, coincé entre son père et Isaac, Stiles s'ennuie à mourir. Jouer au baseball, pas de problème, regarder des vieux matchs toute la soirée, pas génial.

Il bat le sol du pied, triture la couture de sa veste, enrage qu'Isaac se montre un invité si attrayant pour son père.

Non mais franchement, son père ne peut pas se trouver des copains de son âge.

- Ils ont vraiment de bonnes équipes maintenant dans la ligue, mais ce besoin d'argent, les contrats publicitaires, c'est trop nul. Comme si le sport passait au second plan, explique le jeune homme.

- Tout à fait d'accord, réplique le shérif, se penchant par-dessus son fils pour discuter avec son invité. Et puis on s'en fout qu'il se rase avec tel ou tel rasoir, moi je veux qu'il gagne, le reste c'est du flan.

- Oui et puis….

- Dis, Isaac, coupe Stiles, tournant ostensiblement le dos à son père, tu te rappelles ce film dont je te parlais ?

Le loup garou acquiesce vaguement de la tête.

- Je viens de me souvenir, c'est Fright night. Et en fait, je crois même qu'on a le DVD, l'ancien et le nouveau. Ça te dirait qu'on aille se les regarder ?

- Et bien, euh, je crois que oui, bredouille le loup garou.

Sans attendre, Stiles se lève, embrasse distraitement son père sur la joue et court dans les escaliers.

- Ne te casse pas la figure, râle le shérif, encore.

- Isaac me rattrapera, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, répond ce dernier, un peu gêné, emboitant le pas de l'hyper actif de service.

Une semaine qu'Isaac a emménager chez lui et pas une soirée tranquille sans que son père ne le réquisitionne pour une raison ou une autre.

Stiles tourne l'ordinateur portable vers son lit, enclenche le premier Dvd, et vient s'allonger sur le flanc devant Isaac appuyé au montant du lit.

- Ça parle de quoi déjà ce film ?

- Un ado qui se rend compte que son nouveau voisin est un vampire, répond Stiles, appuyant son dos aux jambes croisées du loup garou.

- Et c'est quoi le rapport avec nous ?

- Créatures mythiques bien réelles, danger imminent ignoré par ceux qui sont censé nous protéger, et puis c'est drôle si je me souviens bien.

Isaac calle sa tête contre son bras recourbé, la chaleur de Stiles se repend dans ses jambes, envahi son bassin, remonte le long de son ventre, et vient gronder sous son crâne.

Le loup se laisse aller, son corps se détend, il oublierait presque qu'il n'a pas vu Derek depuis quatre jours, et qu'il se prendra une raclée phénoménale en rentrant au hangar.

Minuit et demi, le shérif monte les escaliers doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller ces garçons, un sourire orne son visage, et oui, ce sont ces garçons.

Le fin trait de lumière sous la porte l'agace, ils devraient dormir à cette heure, demain il y a école. « Mais non, le samedi, il n'y a pas d'école », se sermonne t il.

Ils avancent, entre ouvre la porte, pense les trouver devant l'ordinateur, regardant ce film que seul son fils connait. Mais l'écran est noir.

Stiles est allongé de tout son long dans le lit, son bras lui servant d'oreiller, les jambes d'Isaac appuyé dans son dos. Le front du jeune homme repose contre le bras du loup glissé autour de sa tête.

La joue du loup garou frôle son épaule, sa tête vacille. Le shérif avance un peu dans la chambre, incline la tête d'Isaac pour qu'elle s'appuie au mur, plus sûr, pense le shérif.

Il les regarde quelque seconde, éteint la lumière et ferme la porte, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il aimerait bien voir leurs têtes au matin, lorsqu'ils se réveilleront dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Isaac ramasse son sac, y enfonce un t shirt de rechange, envisage de prendre aussi un pantalon.

Appuyé au montant de la porte, Stiles penche la tête de côté, s'amuse de la tension émanant du loup.

- Si je viens avec toi, il n'osera pas te réduire en morceaux, commence t il. Peut-être même qu'il ne dira rien, au fond je suis sûr que je lui fous la trouille….

- Toi, tu restes ici, tonne le loup.

- Ok, mec, t'énerve pas. Je disais ça pour te détendre, murmure le jeune homme, contrit, pas sûr de savoir où est son erreur.

- Je…..non, c'est….. Il va être très en colère, il va me frapper et je ne veux pas que te le vois faire, explique Isaac.

- Tu sais, je l'ai déjà vu mettre une raclée à Scott et il m'a déjà secoué plusieurs fois, alors…..

- Parfois, il me fait tellement peur que je me contrôle plus, et je …

- Tu deviens violent, tente Stiles. Ça aussi je connais, t'as déjà essayer de me bouffer et je suis toujours en vie, je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais, c'est pas grave, Scott aussi à essayer, en fait je dois vraiment sentir comme un bon rôti, vous voulez tous me bouffer….

- Tu sens comme le Lila au printemps, murmure le jeune loup, mal à l'aise.

- Oh, articule péniblement l'hyper actif. Et c'est bien ?

- C'était la fleur préférée de ma mère…..Oui, c'est très bien, rajoute le loup, en courant pour sortir de la chambre, prenant bien garde de ne pas toucher l'adolescent.

Stiles reste figé un instant, se frotte le crâne, mal à l'aise.

- Je commande des pizzas pour ce soir, je t'attendrai, lance t il, conscient que même dehors le loup l'entend.

Isaac retient la bouffée de bonheur dans ses poumons, démarre la Jeep, effleure le volant comme il aimerait toucher son propriétaire.

* * *

Assis devant son ordinateur depuis une bonne heure, Stiles n'a toujours rien tapé de cette fichue dissertation sur la guerre civile américaine. Non mais franchement qui se soucie de vieux barbue se battant pour un bout de champs quand des loups garous envahissent la ville, votre vie, votre chambre, votre armoire, vos pensées…..

« Stop, mes pensées ? Un loup garou dans mes pensées ? » Hurle sa conscience.

« Et d'abord, quel loup garou ? C'est que t'en connais quelque uns mon petit gars », rajoute-t-elle.

Stiles grogne, se claque le front du plat de la main et pense un « imbécile » pas très convaincant.

* * *

Isaac fini de beurré les toasts, verse le chocolat dans la tasse, et s'impatiente.

- Stiles, grouille-toi ou on va être en retard.

- Tant pis, je me contenterai d'une pomme sur la route comme petit déj, râle l'hyper actif, en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Oh que non, surement pas, affirme le loup. Toi tu t'assois, tu avale tout ça, vite fait et moi je sors les poubelles.

- Mais tu n'étais pas obligé….

- J'en avais envie, le coupe le loup, glissant sa main furtivement dans la nuque du jeune homme avec un clin d'œil.

Isaac court, veut fuir la mélodie assourdissante du cœur de Stiles, laissant le jeune homme désemparé et tremblant.

* * *

La vieille chouette leur explique que le temps des examens étant venu, il faudrait réellement songer à travailler.

- Donc, jeunes gens, pour vous entrainer aux devoirs sur table que vous auraient à rendre pour les examens, je vous ai préparé un petit jeu. Chacun votre tour, vous allez choisir une de ses enveloppes de couleurs, explique-t-elle, désignant le tas sur son bureau. Elles contiennent toutes un exercice différent, je veux que vous me les rendiez pour lundi, au plus tard, tous rédigé à la main bien sûr, il n'y a pas d'ordinateur pour les examens, n'est-ce pas, insiste-t-elle.

- S'il vous plait, intervient Stiles, coupé dans son élan par un regard noir du prof de littérature.

- Pour lundi, personne n'a le même énoncée, donc personne ne doit avoir le même travail, on est bien d'accord, insiste-t-elle, encore. Bien sûr les notes conteront pour le control continu. Vous pouvez y aller, conclut-elle.

Ne se faisant pas prier, la plus part des élèves se ruent sur le bureau, s'arrachant les enveloppes. Resté assis, Stiles sent venir la déprime, il regarde placidement Scott attraper une enveloppe et la tendre à Allison. S'apercevant que quelque chose manque près de lui, le jeune béta regarde en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, mec ?

- Que les bêtes sauvages est fini le massacre, je prendrais la dernière, répond t il, désignant la cohue devant le bureau.

- T'es sûr, insiste Scott, juste pour la forme, la main d'Allison courant sur son bras le presse de quitter la classe.

- Ouais, marmonne Stiles, battant l'air de la main avant d'écraser sa tête contre son bureau.

Scott bredouille quelque chose comme « A toute à l'heure, à l'entrainement », et disparait avec Allison.

Un pincement au cœur, Stiles pense que Scott aurait pu prendre une enveloppe pour lui avant de s'enfuir, mais non.

Un frisson lui parcourt l'échine, le froid, la fatigue, la douleur et un petit quelque chose qui lui laisse croire que personne ne se soucie de lui.

En douceur, sur ses épaules, un poids chaud et réconfortant, l'apaise. Il ne lève même pas les yeux. Il sait que la veste d'Isaac ainsi que les mains du jeune homme massant ces muscles, est ce qui le réchauffe, autant son corps que son âme.

Son sac disparait de sur son pied, la fermeture éclair glisse en douceur. Passant sa main sous son bras, Isaac relève le jeune homme avec délicatesse, glissant son sac sur l'épaule de l'hyper actif.

- Ton enveloppe est bleue. Je crois que tu aimes le bleu, interroge Isaac, connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

Stiles se laisse guider jusqu'à son cassier, Isaac le lâche doucement.

- On se retrouve après l'entrainement, demande le loup.

- Non, je prends un livre et je viens avec toi, je t'attendrai dans les gradins, explique Stiles.

Isaac acquiesce, s'appuie au cassier métallique. Il attrape le sac que lui tend Stiles, regarde le jeune homme y enfoncer plusieurs livres et un classeur, rattrape quelques feuilles récalcitrantes.

Stiles lui sourit, veut lui rendre son blouson.

- Garde le, il fait froid dehors, tu en as bien plus besoin que moi, lui assure t il, avec un clin d'œil.

Stiles referme son cassier, laisse son sac dans les mains d'Isaac, et pense rien qu'une fraction de seconde, que c'est idiot d'y laisse son sac quand c'est lui qui pourrait se blottir contre la poitrine chaude et accueillante de loup garou.

* * *

Assis dans les gradins, confortablement emmitouflé dans la veste d'Isaac, Stiles mâchouille ses ongles, gardant un œil sur un certain loup garou, pensant très fort qu'il devrait regarder ailleurs.

Attrapant la balle dans son filet, Isaac court vers les buts, cherche Stiles des yeux, voulant lire de la fierté dans le regard brun de son ami.

Un petit sourire à peine dissimuler derrière sa main, et Stiles commence vraiment à se dire que quelque chose cloche entre eux. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne voit pas arriver Scott fonçant droit sur Isaac pour le plaquer.

Le choc est brutal, une onde assourdissante résultant de leur collision, tire Stiles de sa rêverie. Sautant sur ses pieds, l'hyper actif court vers le terrain manquant de s'étaler encore une fois, et là aucun loup garou joliment musclé pour le rattraper.

Un grondement que tout le monde doit prendre pour une bourrasque de vent, attise les craintes de Stiles, il se précipite sur le terrain, arrive presque à hauteur des loups encore au sol.

Scott se redresse d'un bond, un sourire moqueur en direction de l'autre béta, Isaac se redresse, fait bien valoir sa supériorité, laisse un instant l'animal briller dans ses yeux et se ressaisie en apercevant Stiles à quelque mètres de lui.

Lançant un sourire conquérant à Scott qui recule lentement, Isaac entend avec joie, Stiles gesticuler en hurlant.

- T'es trop fort, te contrôler comme ça, waouh…..

Oubliant McCall et ses attitudes puériles, Isaac lance un clin d'œil à Stiles, lui intime l'ordre de remonter dans les gradins d'un hochement de tête.

L'hyper actif ne se fait pas prier, resserrant la veste sur son épaule encore douloureuse. Il s'assoit, murmure un « Je suis fier de toi », espérant de tout son cœur que Scott n'est rien entendu.

* * *

Stiles relit encore une fois l'énoncée de cette exercice inutile, écrire un poème et à la main, s'il vous plait.

Comme si la littérature et la vieille peau qui leur fait cours étaient ce qu'il préférait, même le coach et ses dissertations d'économie lui feraient plus plaisir.

Quoi qu'écrit un poème ne lui pose pas de problème mais à la main avec son bras droit toujours en rade, il est censé s'y prendre comment…..

Couper dans ses pensées par les bras d'Isaac l'entourant comme cocon de sécurité, Stiles laisse le stylo lui échapper des mains.

Reflexes de loup, Isaac attrape le stylo avant qu'il ne tombe du bureau.

Penchant la tête par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme, le loup frôle la joue de Stiles, ose même un regard lourd de sens droit dans les yeux de l'hyper actif.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, interroge doucement le loup. J'ai senti ta frustration d'en bas.

Etrangement rassuré par la présence du loup contre lui, Stiles trouve même la force de s'expliquer sans exploser de rage contre la nature qui l'a faite si fragile.

- T'as déjà essayé d'écrire de la main gauche quand tu as toujours été droitier ? Eh bien moi je t'évite d'avoir à tenter le coup, je te dis tout de suite que ça marche pas, regarde ces pâtés informes, déjà que de la main droite ce n'est pas toujours clair ce que j'écris alors de la gauche, c'est carrément du chinois !

- T'énerve pas, je vais t'aider, souffle Isaac.

De la main gauche, le loup jette la feuille gribouillée, de la droite il empoigne le stylo.

- Dicte et j'écrirai pour toi, propose le loup dans un soupir.

- Non, ça va aller, je …..

- Laisse-moi t'aider, s'il te plait.

Collant un peu plus sa tempe au visage de Stiles, Isaac lance un clin d'œil qui veut tout dire entre eux.

Stiles soupire, ferme les yeux, inconsciemment contracte sa main sur l'avant-bras du loup, et commence à dicter le poème, exposant ses pensées.

« Quand tu hurle à la lune,

Quand tes yeux se font d'or,

Quand ta bouche se fait menaçante,

Crois-tu que je dois te fuir ?

Quand tu redeviennes toi,

Quand tes yeux ont la couleur du ciel,

Quand ta bouche se part d'un sourire,

Crois-tu que je dois t'aimer ? »

* * *

Manquant de tomber de son lit d'un retournement pas du tout maitrisé, Stiles est réveillé en sursaut par la soudaine sensation de vide sous son corps.

Rétablissant sa position, il jette un coup d'œil au réveil, il a encore droit à cinq bonnes heures de sommeil avant d'aller en cours, pourquoi s'en priver, il se retourne, rabat les couvertures sur sa tête, suspend son geste à deux centimètres de son front.

Quelque chose cloche, un sanglot étouffé lui brule les oreilles, son cœur se serre.

Se glissant sur le flanc gauche, il soulève les couvertures.

- Viens, murmure t il.

Et la réponse ne se fait pas attendre, en moins de trente seconde le loup se glisse contre le torse fin de Stiles, enfoui son visage dans le creux de l'épaule, et soupire doucement.

- C'est qu'un cauchemar, lui assure l'hyper actif.

Isaac entoure le corps tendre de ses bras, sans avoir besoin de se concerter, Stiles soulève la tête, la main du loup vient se loger dans le creux de sa nuque.

Un sursaut de lucidité, Stiles embrasse le front chaud d'Isaac avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

Stiles s'énerve sur les bandes adhésives de son écharpe qui ne colle absolument pas. Isaac sourit, recule délicatement la main de l'autre adolescent.

- Laisse-moi faire, sourit le loup avec un clin d'œil.

Laissant sa main retombé le long de sa jambe, Stiles ose regarder son ami loup garou en détails.

- J'en ai marre de ce truc. J'ai presque plus rien…

- Mais tu as encore mal, alors tu le mets, et tu ne discutes pas.

- Où t'as vu que je discutai, s'insurge t il. Je te laisse me le mettre, non ?

Stiles trésaille malgré lui, que vient il de dire ?

Isaac ne relève pas, se concentre pour calmer les tremblements de ses mains.

Stiles lève les yeux vers le visage tendu de son ami.

Bientôt un mois qu'ils cohabitent.

Bientôt un mois qu'un sentiment étrange emprisonne leurs cœurs.

Bientôt un mois que de petites choses ont commencé à déraper.

- Isaac, tu sais, je me demande si on devrait pas se poser et parler clairement de ce truc, dit Stiles, désignant du doigt l'espace entre eux.

- Peut-être, souffle le loup. Mais j'ai peur….

Coupé dans son élan par le carillon de la porte, Isaac lâche un grognement de rage.

- C'est Scott, explique t il à Stiles.

L'adolescent se détache rapidement du loup, comme pris en faute, il frotte sa main contre son jeans, comme pour en chasser l'empreinte de celle d'Isaac.

- Je vais faire mes devoirs en haut, lâche, blessé le loup.

Stiles veut le rattraper mais il a déjà disparu en haut des escaliers. L'hyper actif n'a même pas le temps de se retourner qu'il se retrouve nez à nez avec Scott.

- Tu m'explique ce que tu fais avec lui, hurle le loup. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

- Il habite ici, avec moi. Ça te pose un problème, répond froidement Stiles, bien conscient de l'ambiguïté de ses mots.

Scott reste figé, une rage indicible déforme ses traits, mais il est incapable d'en vouloir à Stiles.

- Il est dangereux, tente Scott.

- Pas plus que toi, contre Stiles. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? T'es jamais là quand j'ai besoin de toi !

- Parce que lui si, peut-être.

- Parfaitement, je me serais fait défoncer le crâne par ce minable junkie sans lui, mais ça bien sûr tu t'en fous….

- Un junkie ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? T'es pas tombé dans l'escalier ?

- Si bien sûr, se dépêche de rajouter Stiles, redevenu calme.

- Stiles !

- Je me suis fait agresser par un junkie, ouais, je suis pitoyable, je sais. Et oui, Isaac est intervenu, parce que Derek leur a interdit de me faire du mal, du coup il s'est dit que personne d'autre n'avait le droit de m'en faire. Mais je m'en fous, il était là quand j'ai eu besoin de lui, même s'il n'a fait qu'obéir aux ordres. Et maintenant, il me conduit partout, passe du temps avec moi, s'inquiète pour moi. Et tu veux savoir, moi aussi, je m'inquiète pour lui, je veux pas qu'il soit seul et abandonné. Il a besoin de quelqu'un et je veux que ce quelqu'un se soit moi. Et je m'en fous, si tu me trouve con ou idiot de lui faire confiance, même s'il en a rien à faire de moi, ça me va…..

Stiles se laisse tomber au sol, respire à grande peine. Scott ne sait plus quoi faire. Il se penche, veut aider son ami à se relever, mais Stiles le repousse.

- Allez, rentre chez toi, laisse-moi tranquille. S'il te plait, rajoute l'hyper actif.

Scott acquiesce, se demande s'il doit vraiment laisser Stiles seul avec Isaac.

Le jeune homme se lève, lui tourne le dos, lui faisant bien comprendre que la discussion est close.

Montant péniblement les marches, Stiles sursaute quand la porte claque.

Ouvrant la porte de sa chambre doucement, il ne sait ce qu'il doit dire ou faire, il lève les yeux et voit Isaac ramasser ses affaires.

Oubliant la douleur de son bras, l'hyper actif se jette sur le loup.

- Ah non, tu ne t'en vas pas, murmure t il.

- Mais McCall, il a raison, tu sais ? Je suis dangereux….

- On s'en fout de lui, moi je veux que tu restes, le coupe le jeune homme.

Le loup referme ses bras autour de la taille de Stiles, enfonce son nez dans le cou battant la pulsation effréné de son cœur, et respire, peut-être, réellement pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

- Et ça veut dire quoi, demande t il, le cœur battant.

- Je ne sais pas exactement, répond, honnêtement Stiles. On va découvrir ça ensemble.

Stiles hésite quelques secondes éternelles, et pose délicatement ses lèvres contre la bouche du loup.

* * *

Ça vous plait toujours ?

Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Isaac me sert de bouillote, c'est trop bien.

* * *

Scott lance un grand coup de pied dans la porte du hangar, la faisant presque sortir de ses gonds.

Au loin, le soupir de Derek l'exaspère encore plus. La rage lui comprime la poitrine.

- On a un problème, hurle t il, bien conscient que Derek l'entend parfaitement.

- Et quel problème insolvable peut bien t'amener à défoncer ma porte, râle l'alpha. Ta petite amie chasseuse t'a plaqué pour de bon en nous menaçant de mort ?

- Très drôle, c'est Isaac le problème.

- Isaac ? Tu es sûr ? Il ne pose jamais de problème.

- Ouais, ben tu savais qu'il avait décidé de s'installer avec Stiles.

- Ça doit bien faire trois semaines, confirme Derek.

- Et t'as pas trouvé utile de me le dire, s'insurge Scott.

- Stiles est ton ami, c'est plus tôt à toi de m'apprendre ce genre de chose, commence Derek. Mais attends, tu viens de l'apprendre ?

Comme pris en faute, Scott ne sait pas quoi répondre.

- C'est la meilleure, se moque l'alpha, toi le siamois infernal, tu ne sais pas ce que fait ta moitié ! Alors, pour faire simple, ta meilleur moitié, je parle bien sûr de Stiles, a décidé d'adopter Isaac, soit disant que c'est pas sain pour lui de vivre avec moi.

- Sur ce coup là, rit Scott, je dois avouer que Stiles a raison.

Un grognement suivi d'un éclat couleur sang dans les yeux de l'alpha efface le sourire du jeune loup.

- Ça change rien au fait que c'est dangereux, et que je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Stiles est un grand garçon, contre Derek, il sait prendre ses responsabilités, contrairement à toi.

- Oh ça va, on est pas là pour parler de moi.

- De toute façon, Isaac n'est pas un danger pour ton pote. Il se contrôle mieux que tous les jeunes loups que j'ai connus, tant qu'il passe les peines lunes ici avec moi, ça me va.

- Pas à moi….

- Par contre, continu l'alpha, ignorant superbement l'intervention de Scott, Stiles est un danger pour Isaac. Et ça, je dois avouer que parfois, ça m'inquiète.

- Isaac est un loup garou, en quoi Stiles pourrait être un danger pour lui. Une bouchée et on n'en parle plus, rit, pas tout à fait rassuré, Scott.

- Tu les as observés, récemment ?

Mal à l'aise, Scott ne répond pas, ose un regard en coin vers Derek, espérant que l'alpha lui fera par de ses observations.

- Isaac ne m'écoute plus, il n'en a que pour Stiles. « Stiles a fait si, et Stiles a dit ça, et tu crois que Stiles aimerai si je fais ça. », râle Derek, imitant son béta à la perfection.

- T'es sûr de ça ?

- Absolument, tu l'as vu toi-même sur le terrain, l'autre jour. Isaac se fait exploser la tête, se transforme presque devant toute l'équipe et tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est que Stiles s'est inquiétait pour lui. Oh et t'as entendu ton super pote brailler comme une fillette devant son idole ?

- Je pensais que c'était pour moi, dit, tout penaud Scott.

- Tu n'es jamais là, trop occupé à fleureter avec une meurtrière en puissance, et aussi étonnant que cela puis te paraitre, Isaac s'intéresse vraiment à Stiles, et c'est compréhensible.

- Tu trouves Stiles intéressant, s'étonne Scott.

- Il est intelligent, volontaire, d'une fidélité qui t'échappe complétement, certes extrêmement exaspérant, mais on ne peut pas avoir que des qualités, c'est bien connu, conclu Derek.

- Mais on fait quoi ?

- Absolument rien, je trouve que ça leur réussi d'être ensemble, Stiles est moins exaspérant et Isaac est moins déprimé, et franchement ne plus avoir à écouter sa musique en boucle toute la journée, c'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver.

- Tu les vois souvent ? Se demande Scott.

- Deux fois par semaine, environ, Stiles vient à l'entrainement avec lui, sauf quand il a un rendez-vous pour son épaule, explique Derek.

- Isaac vient ici avec Stiles ? Et ça ne te parait pas bizarre.

- La première fois il est venu seul, on a eu comme qui dirait une petite explication. J'ai été clair sur ce que je voulais, Isaac aussi et depuis il vient avec Stiles. Au fond, ça me plait bien qu'ils se plaisent tous les deux.

- Mais t'es malade, ils se plaisent pas. C'est juste un arrangement, Isaac reste chez Stiles le temps de ….

- De quoi ? Interroge Derek. Il pouvait rester ici, ou retourner dans sa maison, ou encore s'acheter un appart avec l'argent de l'assurance, mais non, il préfère rester avec Stiles. Et crois-moi quand je te dis que c'est partie pour un bon moment.

- Mais Stiles, il ….aime Lydia et pas les…. Garçons…..

- J'en sais rien moi, pose lui la question. Mais je te préviens, si tu énerve Isaac et qu'il te fout une raclée viens pas te plaindre après….

- Isaac est grand et fort, mais il manque d'expérience, il n'arriverait même pas….

- Imagine, rien qu'une seconde, que quelqu'un veuille te prendre Allison, multiplie ça par dix, parce qu'Isaac n'a que Stiles, et tu devrais t'approcher de ce qu'il ressentirait.

- T'es sérieux ? S'inquiète Scott.

Derek lance un regard lourd de sens vers Scott, et s'assoit sur une vieille caisse en métal. D'un hochement de tête, il invite Scott à en faire autant.

- Ecoute, laisse leur du temps, je crois vraiment qu'ils ne savent pas eux même où ils en sont. Et puis franchement, Isaac aurait pu trouver pire…

- Mais Stiles, bien mieux, contre Scott.

- Pas sûr, t'en connais beaucoup toi qui supporterait son débit de parole supersonique et ses gaffes à répétitions ?

- Ouais, peut-être, concède le jeune loup. Bon, je vais y aller, je crois que je dois faire des excuses à quelqu'un.

- N'oublie pas d'en faire à Isaac aussi, se moque Derek.

- Ouais. Oh et une dernière chose, c'est sympa de leur avoir interdit de lui faire du mal, je ….hésite Scott, merci.

- De quoi tu parles ? A qui j'ai interdit de faire du mal ?

- A Stiles, aux bêtas, tu leurs as interdit de lui en faire, non ?

- Et bien non, je n'ai jamais rien dit à ce sujet, je m'en suis jamais préoccupé. Qu'on se comprenne bien, je ne veux pas qu'ils lui fassent de mal, mais je ne leur ai jamais interdit.

- Pourtant, Stiles pense qu'Isaac est intervenu l'autre fois en obéissant à cet ordre, explique Scott.

Un instant son regard se perd dans le vague, croisant les yeux de Derek, la même lueur de compréhension leur tire un sourire.

- Tu devrais être rassure, maintenant, conclut Derek. Il est parfaitement en sécurité avec Isaac.

* * *

Désolée, ni Stiles, ni Isaac aujourd'hui. Mais ce chapitre me semble essentiel pour comprendre les motivations d'Isaac.

A bientôt, bisous.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : J'ai plus de fièvre, c'est vachement mieux d'avoir un vrai cerveau !

* * *

Prétextant, un devoir urgent, Stiles abandonne Scott devant son assiette. Il tourne au coin d'un couloir, se rattrape de justesse à l'angle du mur, Isaac est appuyé au cassier de Boyd. En grande conversation avec l'autre béta, Isaac ne l'a pas vu. Stiles soupire, choisit de prendre l'autre couloir.

Regardant droit devant lui, l'hyper actif n'a pas vu le lourd regard du loup garou le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision.

Avisant Allison assise sur un banc, Stiles soupire, court, et se laisse tomber brutalement près de la jeune fille.

Elle lui sourit, une lueur de crainte dans les yeux.

- Scott va bien, s'inquiète-t-elle. C'est toujours d'accord pour ce soir ?

- Quoi ? Ce soir ? Vous avez des projets pour ce soir, il ne m'a rien dit. Pourquoi je suis toujours le dernier au courant…..

- Stiles, l'interrompe doucement son amie.

- Ouais, excuse, marmonne-t-il. Je….en fait j'avais quelque chose à te demander…..mais, tu sais quoi c'est pas une bonne idée, je vais….aller en cours, je crois, c'est bientôt l'heure de la biologie, et j'ai pas fini mon exercice de math alors…..

- Stiles, je t'écoute, contre Allison. Pose-moi ta question.

- C'est pas très facile, un peu personnelle en fait, et si tu ne veux pas répondre, je comprendrais, faut pas t'en faire, parce que c'est….

- Allez, lance toi, sourit-elle. Promis, je ne mords pas.

- Ok, est-ce que ça fait mal de coucher avec un loup garou ?

Abasourdie, et pas certaine d'avoir bien compris, Allison le regarde avec des yeux ronds.

- Est-ce que tu essayes d'écrire un livre sur les loups garous, demande-t-elle, ne voyant que cette explication à une telle question.

- Non, pas du tout, quoi que je pense avoir suffisamment étudié la question pour le faire, mais je crois que Derek n'apprécierait pas outre mesure ce genre d'ouvrage, lui qui parle toujours de secret….

- Stiles, le coupe-t-elle. Alors pourquoi me pose une telle question ?

- C'est personnelle, je te l'ai dit, souffle-t-il, tête baissée, tentant de camoufler son rougissement.

- Oh, articule la jeune fille. Eh bien, il lui est arrivé une ou deux fois de me griffer dans le feu de l'action, mais rien d'irréversible.

- D'accord, et pour euh, tu sais quoi, ça fait plus mal qu'avec un humain ?

- Je n'ai pas de point de comparaison, mais ça va, je m'attendais à pire. Mais bon, ça s'est pour les filles, comme tu es un garçon, t'aura pas mal du tout, par contre toi tu risques de lui faire mal, un peu, mais bon préviens Erika à l'avance et ça devrait aller….

- Erika ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire ici, s'insurge Stiles.

- Je me suis dit que ça devait être elle, parce que c'est la seule femelle, oh non, me dis pas qu'il a recommencé ! Qui a-t-il transformé cette fois ? Râle la jeune fille.

- Mais non, il n'y a qu'elle mais moi ce n'est pas, tu sais, une fille qui m'intéresse.

La jeune femme ouvre la bouche sur un O silencieux avant de lancer un sourire qui signifie « Je le savais » dans la tête de Stiles.

- Alors donc un loup garou mâle, précise-t-elle. Derek est quand même un peu plus brutal que Scott, prépare toi….

- Derek ! Mais t'es malade, s'exclame l'hyper actif. C'est un psychopathe, au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, il me regarde toujours comme s'il allait me bouffer….

- Il te dévore des yeux, ça c'est clair, mais je ne pense pas qu'il veuille te faire du mal, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…..

- Non, je ne vois absolument pas, et je ne veux rien voir du tout, il est effrayant et violent, il me réduirait en miette, rien que pour avoir imaginé qu'il pourrait avoir envie de me toucher, parce que franchement, il a qu'une envie me tuer…..

- Mais c'est qui alors ? Oh mon dieu, c'est Scott, s'écrit-elle, recouvrant sa bouche de ses mains.

Choqué, Stiles ne trouve rien à répliquer.

Comment, au nom de dieu, cette fille qu'il croyait intelligente peut l'imaginer, lui, avoir envie de coucher avec ce qui lui sert de frère ?

Il soupire, relâche tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons, regardant Allison droit dans les yeux, il décide de faire vite, comme quand on retire un pansement d'une plaie presque cicatriser, on sait que ça fera mal, mais il faut le faire.

A la guerre comme à la guerre.

- Isaac, c'est avec Isaac que je …..

- Oh ben ça alors, souffle-t-elle. Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé avec lui. Tu es sûr ? Il n'est pas un peu trop instable ?

- Non, il se contrôle très bien. En fait, il vit avec moi depuis quelques semaines déjà, et tout ce passe bien, mais….

- Tu sors avec Isaac et tu ne me l'a même pas dit, s'insurge-t-elle.

- C'est qu'on ne sort pas vraiment ensemble…

- Mais alors pourquoi ces questions sur le sexe, le coupe-t-elle.

- Enfin, si on est ensemble, je crois, mais c'est compliqué, marmonne Stiles.

- Tu veux m'en parler, propose-t-elle.

- Oh que oui, j'ai cru que jamais personne ne me le proposerai, soupire l'hyper actif, soulagé, attrapant la main de son amie. En fait au début, il m'a aidé quand je me suis blessé.

- Oui, il te conduit, tu me l'as déjà dit ça.

- Hum, confirme-t-il. Mais ensuite, je lui ai proposé de s'installer à la maison, parce qu'il vivait avec Derek au hangar, t'imagine ! Et là, il s'est mis à faire ou dire des trucs bizarres.

- Comme, l'interroge-t-elle.

- Me caresser, jamais longtemps, mais juste assez pour me perturber, et puis il dit que je sens le Lilas, et que ça lui plait. Et il me prépare le petit déjeuner, et il porte mon sac et il…

- Et il te plait, termine Allison, pour lui.

- Oui.

- D'accord, alors peut-être que ce sera un peu douloureux, je pense, mais ça passera, affirme son amie. Prenez votre temps, et puis sortir ensemble ne signifie pas que vous soyez obligé de coucher ensemble.

- Mais j'en ai envie, la coupe-t-il. Mais ça me fait peur.

- Je comprends, c'est la première fois ? Interroge-t-elle, recevant un hochement de tête comme réponse. Et c'est un loup garou, un garçon qui plus est.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

- Et je lui ai menti, ajoute Stiles.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Mon épaule. Faut que je t'explique, on s'est embrassé plusieurs fois, très souvent en fait, tous les jours même, plusieurs fois par jours, depuis deux semaines environ. On dort dans le même lit, il adore me faire des câlins la nuit, mais il a dit qu'il refusé d'aller plus loin de peur de me faire mal, moi aussi j'avais peur qu'il me fasse mal mais pas plus que ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il dise ça, et maintenant je suis mort de trouille…..

- En quoi tu lui as menti ?

- J'ai plus rien du tout à l'épaule, mais c'est une excuse valable pour lui de ne pas aller plus loin et pour moi aussi même si j'en ai envie….

- Stop Stiles, le coupe Allison, je ne comprends plus rien.

- Je crois que quand il disait qu'il ne voulait pas me faire mal, il parlait de mon épaule, mais comme j'en suis pas sûr, je préfère dire qu'elle est encore douloureuse. Parce que s'il me dit que malgré ma guérison il ne veut toujours pas, ben en fait je crois que je ne le supporterai pas.

- En gros, sourit Allison, tu t'es monté un film d'horreur pourri dans la tête et tu n'arrives plus à t'en défaire.

- Oui, confirme l'hyper actif.

- Si je peux te donner un conseil, dis-lui simplement ce que tu ressens. A t'entendre, Isaac a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très bien, gentil et compréhensif. Alors, fais lui confiance, et ça devrait aller.

Stiles hoche la tête, serre la main de son amie quelque seconde avant de se lever.

- Hey, l'interpelle-t-elle. Tu me diras comment ça s'est passé, d'accord ? Pas les détails, juste si tout va bien.

- Ok, mais n'en parle pas à Scott, s'il te plait.

- Promis, sourit Allison, lui faisant un petit signe de la main. Et dis à Scott d'être à l'heure ce soir.

* * *

Toujours pas de Stiles avec Isaac ou d'Isaac sur Stiles ou de Stiles touchant Isaac…..bref vous avez saisie.

Mais n'ayez crainte, ça arrive….


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : Retour de la fièvre, explique peut-être ce qui va suivre ?

Alyceis : Il me semble important de connaitre l'avis de chacun et puis c'est assez marrant, je pense. Tes souhaits seront exaucés dans ce chapitre !

Alors les enfants, changement de Rating, on passe à M. Ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire, si on n'aime pas, on ne lit pas.

Pour les autres, je ne trouve plus les mots pour vous dire combien je suis heureuse d'être parmi vous.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Jetant des coups d'œil inquiet toutes les trente secondes à l'horloge, Stiles sent le regard d'Isaac planté entre ses omoplates.

Où diable a-t-il péché l'idée de dire à Isaac qu'il devait lui avouer quelque chose ?

Allison, c'est vrai, se souvient-il.

Et depuis le dernier intercours, Isaac ne le lâche plus des yeux. Pas que d'ordinaire, le béta ne le regarde pas de la journée, mais là il bat son propre record.

- Et enfin, puisque c'est le week end, je veux que vous appreniez tout le chapitre vingt du manuel. Interrogation écrite, lundi à la première heure, sourit sadiquement monsieur Harris.

Un soupir général, le brouhaha habituel de fin de cours prend la classe, Stiles n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement. Isaac range déjà ses affaires dans son sac.

- Tu viens, demande le loup.

Stiles lève les yeux de la table, tombe sur le sourire encourageant d'Allison. Voyant son soit disant meilleur ami disparaitre avec la jeune fille, il se dit qu'il va se retrouver avec un loup garou fou furieux sur les bras sans Scott pour lui venir en aide.

- T'as pas entrainement ?

- Si, mais je n'y vais pas, tonne le loup.

Stiles sent venir la confrontation, de peur de se faire arracher le bras, il se lève précipitamment. Voulant prendre son sac, ses doigts glissent involontairement contre la main d'Isaac.

- Laisse, se contente de répondre Isaac.

* * *

Stiles s'enfonce dans le siège de la Jeep, ose regarder Isaac une seule toute petite fois et craint qu'il ne se brise la mâchoire à force de la serrer si fort.

Gardant le silence, Stiles pense réussir à survivre environ vingt minutes. Le temps de rentrer à la maison et de monter dans sa chambre avec son loup garou fou furieux.

Le moteur s'arrête, bien trop vite au goût de Stiles.

Arrivé dans la chambre, il regarde Isaac poser leur deux sacs au sol, s'assoir sur le lit comme il le fait chaque jour.

L'angoisse émanant par vague de Stiles l'irrite, comme s'il lui ferait le moindre mal.

- Tu vas me tuer ?

- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non, s'insurge Isaac. C'est toi qui es venu me voir en disant que t'avais un truc à m'avouer. C'est toi qui risque de me tuer.

- Comme si je pouvais te faire du mal, je suis qu'un petit….

- Arrêtes ça, tout de suite, précise le loup. Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

Stiles ne peut retenir un rire cristallin, la lueur d'or dans les yeux d'Isaac lui tire un couinement.

- Hum…Non, mais j'ai un truc à te dire, et ben tu ne vas pas apprécier je crois, parce que moi à ta place ça me plairais pas, mais faut surtout que tu comprennes que je ne sais absolument pas où on va, t'es là avec moi, mais je ne sais pas si on est vraiment ensemble, tu vois ? Ou pas, rajoute Stiles, devant le regard perplexe d'Isaac.

- Bien sûr qu'on est ensemble, finit par dire le loup garou, un peu vexé. Tu crois que j'embrasse n'importe qui ou que je dors avec n'importe qui !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? On ne parle pas de ça.

- D'accord, sourit Isaac, attrapant les mains de l'hyper actif. Donc, Stiles Stilinski, accepterais tu de sortir avec moi ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répond Stiles, voulant sauter au cou du loup garou.

- Mais d'abord, fais-moi ta grande déclaration.

- Quoi ? Tu veux que je te dise que je t'aime, ben oui, c'est vrai, je crois que je t'aime, mais bon, ce n'est pas sympa de me forcer à le dire comme ça, parce que toi tu ne me l'as même pas dit et puis….

- Stiles, tu devais m'avouer un truc, le coupe Isaac.

L'hyper actif dégluti, détache prudemment les sangles adhésives de son écharpe, la jette sur le lit à côté du loup garou, masse doucement son épaule.

Isaac s'approche lentement, une expression indéchiffrable au visage. Il caresse la joue de Stiles, laisse sa main glisser sur l'épaule.

- C'est ça, ton grand secret ? Se moque le loup garou. Ça doit bien faire quatre jours que je l'ai remarqué.

- Quoi ? Mais….

- La nuit, tu ne fais plus attention quand tu me monte dessus, et l'autre jour tu pianotais des deux mains sur l'ordinateur.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ?

- Et toi, s'insurge le loup.

- Ben je pensais que tu te servais de mon épaule comme d'une excuse pour, tu sais pour qu'on ne, tu sais ? Pitié dis-moi que tu sais !

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser plus que tu ne l'étais déjà, explique Isaac, comprenant le sens des paroles de Stiles. Tu as cru que je ne voulais pas de toi ? Hésite t il.

- Oui, souffle l'hyper actif. C'est vrai, qui voudrai de moi ! Je suis qu'un petit humain sans défense, je sers à rien. Et puis il suffit de voir comment tout le monde te dévore des yeux, moi je ne fais pas le poids.

Isaac sourit, ressert sa prise sur les épaules du jeune homme, se penche pour l'embrasser.

- Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi.

- T'es sûr de ça ?

- Plus que sûr, sourit Isaac. Je dois te le prouver peut-être ?

Stiles tousse mal à l'aise, mais confirme d'un hochement de tête.

- Voyons voir ce que tu m'as caché d'autre, murmure le loup.

La veste glisse des épaules, la chemise ne tient guère plus longtemps. La peau pâle mise à nu, Stiles trésaille.

Isaac se penche, effleure l'épaule de ses lèvres. Stiles tremble, il a peur.

- Ne t'en fais pas, murmure le loup dans son oreille. Je ne te mangerai pas, sauf si tu me le demande.

Stiles sent une chaleur se rependre dans ses reins, une envie qui lui ordonne d'allonger Isaac sur leur lit.

Se laissant tomber sur le matelas, Isaac s'extrait de son t shirt avec une facilité qui impressionne Stiles.

Allongé contre le loup, l'hyper actif rougit. Son entrejambe pressé contre la cuisse d'Isaac le gêne. Son membre gonflé, et l'idée de ceux qu'Isaac pourrait en faire.

Les mains aventureuses dans son dos et la langue du loup dans sa bouche lui font perdre pied. Son monde se résume au corps d'Isaac contre le sien et ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire.

- J'ai envie de te toucher partout, murmure le loup.

Poussant du pied sur les talons, Stiles jette ses basquets au loin.

- Je crois que j'aimerai que tu le fasses, répond l'hyper actif.

En un sourire carnassier, Isaac fait basculer Stiles sous lui. Il embrasse le ventre tendu par l'appréhension, glisse ses doigts dans la ceinture, dégrafe le jeans avec une facilité déconcertante.

Et Stiles se retrouve en caleçon devant son petit ami.

Le sentant proche de la terreur, Isaac pense qu'il doit le mettre à l'aise. Alors suivant l'exemple de son ami, il quitte ses chaussures et son pantalon.

Stiles dégluti, Isaac sourit, le loup se glisse sur le corps tremblant de l'adolescent.

Un baiser, Stiles adore le goût de la langue d'Isaac.

Une caresse, Isaac savoure les frissons sur la peau de Stiles.

Un contact inattendu, ils soupirent, croisant leurs souffles chargés d'envie.

- Je ne ….j'ai ….jamais fait ça, baragouine Stiles.

- Moi non plus, avoue le loup.

- Et on …..

- Techniquement, je sais comment on fait, mais en pratique, je….

- Donne-moi mon sac, coupe Stiles.

Obéissant, Isaac se redresse légèrement, attrape la sangle et se laisse retomber en douceur sur l'hyper actif, qui fouille consciencieusement chaque poche de son sac.

Poussant un cri de victoire, Stiles exhibe fièrement sa trouvaille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça, gronde le loup, ses yeux déjà couleur d'or.

- Panique pas, c'est mon père. Il dit qu'il faut toujours être prêt, au cas où, rajoute Stiles.

Pas rassuré, Isaac se lève, veut se rhabiller. La main de Stiles sur son bras lui tire un frisson.

- C'est le seul qui manque dans la boîte, tu peux vérifier. Elle est dans le tiroir.

Isaac considère l'adolescent un instant, écoute son cœur battre la chamade, regarde sa main trembler, sent la peur irradier de lui par vague.

Saisissant le préservatif entre deux doigts, le loup estime que Stiles ne saurait lui mentir.

- Tu sais te servir de ce truc, demande t il, avec un sourire.

- Techniquement ou en pratique, se moque Stiles.

Et l'hyper actif se retrouve plaqué contre le matelas, la langue d'Isaac déjà dans sa bouche, ses mains tentant de retirer le boxer du loup.

N'y tenant plus, Isaac se redresse, éjecte son sous vêtement, et fond à nouveau sur le corps trop pâle.

Stiles ferme les yeux, les lèvres d'Isaac parcourent son torse, les mains tremblantes s'attardent sur la hanche, s'insinuent dans le sous vêtement. Stiles tremble, cache sa honte dans ses mains, l'air frais le surprend, son corps nu pour la première fois offert au regard d'un autre prêt à l'aimer.

- Je vais essayer de faire que tu n'aies pas trop mal, murmure le loup dans son oreille.

Stiles acquiesce.

Timidement, Isaac se glisse entre les cuisses blanches, embrasse le creux de l'aine, ses doigts effleurent la chair gonflée menant au muscle encore vierge.

Prudemment, luttant contre sa nature, il enfonce son doigt entre les chairs contractées.

Poussant un petit cri, Stiles se tend contre cette main qu'il aime tant.

Cherchant à le calmer, Isaac vient caresser son ventre, dessine de ses doigts les muscles fins.

Oubliant momentanément sa douleur, Stiles glissent les mains dans les boucles brunes. Un doigt se perd contre l'oreille, en chatouille le lobe amputé, l'adolescent espère que la souffrance s'estompera, que le plaisir la remplacera ou juste ne plus rien ressentir.

Un peu plus profondément à chaque poussée, Isaac explore la chair tendre de son bien aimé.

Redressant la tête, Stiles lâche un râle. Le regard perdu dans les yeux bleus d'Isaac, il veut lui dire, lui faire comprendre, qu'il a confiance, que peu à peu la douleur relut, faisant place à une onde de chaleur étrange.

Obéissant à un ordre muet, Isaac approche sa langue du membre tendu. Sous les yeux de son bien aimé débordant d'envie, il lèche le gland, parcourt la hampe de ses lèvres.

Les gémissements à peine audibles se font mélodie à l'oreille du loup.

Son sexe gonflé contre la jambe de Stiles lui hurle de le prendre, d'oublier cette absurde idée qu'il doit le ménager, grognant contre l'animal en lui, Isaac ondule un peu plus sur le corps tendre, laisse ces râles d'envie envahir la petite chambre.

Se perdant dans l'adorable parfum de la peau de Stiles, Isaac sursaute au chuintement du plastique se déchirant, à la main de Stiles relevant son menton, lui ordonnant de se redresser.

Comme hypnotisé, il regarde les mains de son bien aimé glisser sur son sexe.

Tirant la bouche du loup tout contre la sienne, Stiles soupire.

- Je veux être à toi, maintenant, souffle t il, partagé entre désir et frayeur.

Embrassant sa bouche, se gardant bien de fermer les yeux, Isaac vient caresser l'antre sensible de son sexe tendu.

Un dernier regard, Isaac pousse doucement, caresse le flanc en une tentative d'apaisement.

Stiles se contracte bien malgré lui, la brulure irradie de ses entrailles jusque sous ses yeux. La douleur est intense mais nécessaire, il le sait. Les mains d'Isaac flattant son ventre et le regard emplit d'amour lui tire un sourire.

Ecartant plus largement les jambes, Stiles vient caler son pied contre la cuisse puissante, enserre les reins de ses bras fins.

Caressant la proéminence d'une fesse, il attire le corps de son petit ami plus profondément en lui.

D'un regard, Stiles incite Isaac à reprendre vie.

Se redressant, Isaac enfonce les dernières parcelles de son membre dans le corps tendu de son bien aimé, lui tirant un râle loin d'être douloureux.

Par à coup, en douceur, Isaac s'insinue dans le corps tendu sous le sien. Au rythme des ongles de Stiles s'enfonçant dans ses bras, Isaac ose accélérer ses coups de reins.

Calant son oreille contre le cœur battant la mesure de son envie, Isaac se délecte des gémissements étouffés de son bien aimé.

Quittant les biceps meurtries, Stiles glissent ses mains contre les fesses rebondies, en apprécie la fermeté et la douceur.

Un coup plus violent, et Stiles hurle son plaisir, ravisant les sens du loup.

Pantelant dans les bras d'Isaac, Stiles se laisse soulever, murmure qu'il en veut encore et écarquille les yeux lorsque le loup se tend contre lui, submergé par l'orgasme.

* * *

Stiles roulé en boule contre son torse, Isaac regarde le petit hématome se former sur sa hanche, une vague de culpabilité lui ronge l'estomac.

Son bien aimé remue, étouffe un bâillement et se redresse.

Avec un sourire, Stiles effleure ses lèvres avant de quitter la chaleur rassurante des bras de son petit ami.

- Où tu vas ? S'inquiète le loup.

- Je….euh… tu sais, juste un peu me rafraichir, bredouille t il.

Isaac hoche de la tête.

- Tu devrais peut être te rhabillé, propose Stiles. Et pendant que tu y es, essaye de retrouver mes fringues, c'est qui fait froid sans loup garou bouillotte près de mes petites fesses.

Un rire tendre, peut être juste un peu forcé, Isaac lui lance son caleçon.

La porte de la salle de bain entre ouverte, Isaac regarde Stiles frotter sa peau. L'hyper actif ne prête même pas attention aux bleus.

Enfilant son jeans, le loup ramasse celui de Stiles, retrouve la chemise et même la veste en tas près de la porte.

- Tu sais, moi aussi, murmure le loup.

- Toi aussi quoi ?

- Je… Tu sais que euh…. Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Stiles se coule encore humide contre le torse nu du loup, sur la pointe des pieds, il enlace son petit ami, l'embrasse tendrement.

Les mains d'Isaac courant dans son dos, se perdant sous le sous vêtement, lui tire un gémissement.

- Faut que t'arrête de faire ça, si tu veux que je finisse de me rhabiller, commence en souriant Stiles.

Sans ménagement, Isaac le repousse vers la chambre, lui lançant son jeans à la figure.

- Grouille-toi, marmonne le loup.

- Mais c'était une blague, se défend Stiles.

- Et moi je ne ris absolument pas, ton père est dans la cuisine.

Manquant de s'étaler, Stiles heurte le bois du bureau en passant une jambe de son pantalon. Le son mat de son genou cognant contre le tiroir lui tire un grognement.

Perdant l'équilibre en voulant remonter son jeans, il atterrit dans les bras toujours nus d'Isaac.

Esquissant un sourire, l'hyper actif ose un baiser tendre sur le menton, malgré toute sa volonté, Isaac succombe, embrasse son bien aimé.

- Oh merde, hurle son père.

Sursautant violement, Stiles s'agrippe de toutes ses forces à Isaac. Son cœur battant la chamade contre celui du loup, Stiles mime un « Désolé ».

- Stiles, l'interpelle son père de coin du couloir.

Enfilant le t shirt d'Isaac en moins de deux secondes, il regarde le loup garou s'assoir sur le lit.

- T'enfuis pas par la fenêtre, supplie t il.

Hochant la tête, le loup se laisse retomber sur le lit, pensant très fort que Derek allait bien se moquer de lui quand il rentrerait au hangar la queue entre les jambes.

A peine a-t-il passé la porte de la cuisine que son père l'attrape par le bras.

- C'est parce que c'est ton petit copain que tu as tant insisté pour qu'il s'installe ici ?

- Non, pas du tout, il….

- Parce que tu embrasses tout tes copains à moitié nus peut-être, raille son père.

- Heureusement que t'es pas arrivé cinq minutes plus tôt, ne peut-il se retenir de dire.

- Pardon !

Stiles dégluti, parfait Stilinski, enfonce toi encore un peu plus, pense t il.

- C'était pas encore mon petit ami quand il est venu vivre ici….

- Et ça dure depuis longtemps ? Demande le shérif.

- Ben, au sens stricte du terme, non, mais on se tourne autour depuis un petit moment, mais bien sûr t'es jamais là alors t'as rien vu….

- Stiles !

- Deux semaines.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas simplement me le dire, je n'aime pas quand tu fais des trucs dans mon dos…..

- Comment voulais tu que je te dise un truc pareil ? D'accord, t'es plus tôt compréhensif comme père mais là….

- Un garçon, une fille, peu importe, lui assure son père. Mais tu n'as que 17 ans, c'est le genre de chose dont on devrait parler ensemble. Je sais que les ados de nos jours sont débrouillards et que tu dois surement t'y connaitre mieux que moi, mais je voudrais participer, tu vois, faire partie de ta vie. Je sais que tu me cache pleins de choses et c'est normal à ton âge, mais ça, c'est important, complète t il, désignant l'étage du doigt.

- D'accord, tu as raison. Isaac et moi, c'est….ben on s'est rapproché depuis que je me suis fait atta…blessé, se corrige t il. Et puis voilà, je ne sais pas vraiment comment te l'expliquer. C'est lui et c'est comme ça.

- Bien, répond son père. Je suppose qu'il est inutile que je te mette en garde contre les maladies et tous ces trucs….

- On fait attention, lui assure Stiles, bien content que son père n'ait pas vu l'emballage du préservatif par terre.

- Et qu'il est tout aussi inutile que je vous fasse faire chambre à part ?

- Je dois vraiment répondre à cette question ?

- Surtout pas, se dépêche de répondre son père. Dis à Isaac de se rhabiller et de venir ici, j'ai deux mots à lui dire…..

- Tu vas pas te mettre à jouer au père psychopathe, s'insurge Stiles. Il est gentil, ne lui fais pas peur.

- Dis-lui de descendre, et reste en haut, impose le shérif.

Inversant les places, Isaac descend les escaliers pendant que Stiles se ronge les ongles affalé dans son lit.

- Shérif, tente timidement Isaac.

- Assied toi.

Isaac obéit.

- Tu vas être très gentil avec mon fils, commence le shérif, j'ai déjà remarqué que tu veilles sur lui, bon j'avais assimilé ça à de l'amitié, force est de constater que je me suis trompé, mais tu vas continuer.

- Oui, bien sûr, répond timidement le loup, pensant très fort que les tirades à rallonge sont une question de génétique dans cette famille.

- Je te passe le discours du « si tu lui fais du mal, je te tue » mais garde le quand même dans un coin de ta tête.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Et on restera copain, rajoute le père Stilinski, occultant l'intervention d'Isaac. Maintenant tu peux aller le rejoindre, mais je ne veux pas l'entendre pleurer ou faire d'autres bruits incongrus.

* * *

Et voilà de la tendresse pour une fois.

Un avis ? Un commentaire ?

A bientôt.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer : Si je tire sur les cheveux d'Isaac pour le réveiller, je risque gros vous croyez ?

Alors les petits loups, voilà la fin, en espérant que cette petite histoire vous ait plu.

* * *

Assis dans la voiture depuis dix bonnes minutes, Isaac commence à perdre patience.

- Stiles, s'il te plait. Me dis pas que tu as passé deux heures à me faire réviser mes cours de chimie pour que j'arrive en retard à l'interro ?

- Tu peux y aller à ton interro, je ne te retiens pas, râle l'hyper actif.

- Juste comme ça, toi aussi tu dois la faire. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu sens la peur, je te fais peur ? Interroge le loup.

- Je n'ai absolument pas peur….

- Et tu ne sais pas me mentir, contre Isaac.

- Scott, se contente de répondre Stiles.

- Et bien quoi Scott ?

- Comment je vais dire ça à Scott ?

- Parce que tu as honte de moi peut être !

- Absolument pas, le détrompe Stiles, attrapant sa main. Quand je vais lui dire, il va te saute dessus et tu finis en morceau, ou ce qui est bien plus probable il finit en morceau. Derek ne sera pas content et je vais encore me prendre une raclée derekienne avec claquage de tête dans un mur. Et je crois que j'ai eu mon compte en hématome et contusion pour la semaine.

- Tu es obligé de lui expliquer en détail, implore Isaac. Contente-toi de lui dire qu'on est bien ensemble.

- Ce ne serait pas correct sinon, je dois être honnête avec lui, et puis dès que j'omettrai un détail, il comprendra que je lui ai menti et ça finira en incident diplomatique avec guerre des tranchées à la clé…..

- T'as conscience que je n'ai absolument rien compris à ce que tu viens de dire.

- Ouais, je sais, souffle l'hyper actif. C'est l'histoire de ma vie. Bon allons en mettre plein le vue à ce sadique malsain, que je n'ai pas perdu deux heures de câlin pour rien.

Enchanté par ce revirement de situation, Isaac claque la porte avec un sourire, glissant le sac de son bien aimé sur son épaule.

Ouvrant les portes battantes d'une seule main, Isaac s'efface, laissant le passage libre pour l'hyper actif de ses pensées.

Avec un sourire plus que charmeur, Isaac glisse une main dans le cou de Stiles, l'attire à lui. Stiles trouve naturellement sa place dans le creux du coude du loup garou.

Et dans un élan digne des films de la grande époque hollywoodienne, Isaac embrasse langoureusement son bien aimé.

Le gardant entre ses bras encore quelques minutes, Isaac glisse un clin d'œil avant de se perdre près de son oreille.

- Dans dix minutes maximum, tout le lycée sera au courant, Scott également. Je doute qu'il tente quoi que ce soit après sa prestation remarqué au bal l'année dernière.

- Il va attendre bien sagement que les cours soient terminés pour nous transformer en sandwich.

- Je veux bien finir en sandwich avec toi, sourit Isaac.

Le repoussant, Stiles ne retient pas un petit rire, agrémenté d'un clin d'œil, laissant son petit ami glisser son bras autour de son cou.

* * *

- Alors, j'ai perdu mon temps ou pas, lance Stiles, en quittant la salle de cours.

- J'aurais peut-être pas un A, mais un B c'est dans la poche.

- Tu m'en vois ravi, sinon je serais dans l'obligation de te punir. Une semaine sans câlin, et tu retournes dormir sur le matelas par terre.

Un grognement faussement offusqué, Isaac cogne l'épaule de Stiles en douceur.

- Ce midi, je t'abandonne, dit Stiles, fronçant les sourcils, comme en réponse au coup.

Perdu, Isaac accroche la main de Stiles.

- Je dois voir Allison, explique t il.

- On se retrouve à l'entrainement alors, je dois voir la psy après le déjeuner, râle Isaac.

- Je suis de tout cœur avec toi, sourit Stiles, embrassant son petit ami, avant de courir rejoindre Allison.

* * *

Assis sur le même banc que la première fois, Stiles et Allison rient de concert.

- Et il l'a très bien pris, en fait il le savait déjà, il n'osait pas me le dire. Je crois qu'il avait au moins aussi peur que moi, explique Stiles, essuyant ses larmes de joie.

- C'est très bien, je suis contente pour vous.

- Et c'est grâce à toi.

- Tu le mérite, affirme-t-elle, et lui aussi je crois. Il n'est pas si mauvais que ça en fin de compte, pour un loup garou, puisqu'il t'a rendu le sourire.

- Il est très bien au contraire, gentil et attentionné….

- Passionné, aussi, ajoute la jeune fille.

Rougissant, Stiles sourit.

- T'as pas idée.

- Toujours est-il, que s'il te fait du mal, je m'occuperai personnellement de lui régler son compte. Dis-lui ça, s'il te plait, demande-t-elle.

- Je transmettrai, promet l'hyper actif. Et Scott, comment le prend-il ?

- Comme à son habitude, il joue les loups garous des cavernes. Il ne dit rien et grogne. Ça lui passera, fais-moi confiance.

Dérivant sur les congés qui approchent, Stiles propose une sortie au lac, histoire que tout le monde devienne ami.

* * *

A l'autre bout du lycée, sous les gradins, Isaac sourit de toutes ses dents. Coincé entre un poteau et les mains puissantes du loup garou, Scott grogne.

- Lâche-moi.

- Si tu promets de ne pas me sauter dessus, te plaquer une fois contre un mur c'est marrant, deux fois c'est une coïncidence, trois fois…

- Une tendance, complète Scott.

- Et vaguement humiliant pour toi, je crois, ajoute Isaac.

- Tu lui as quand même fait du mal….

- Une écorchure sur la main, qui n'est même pas de ma faute, s'insurge Isaac. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Stiles est loin de posséder les réflexes d'un loup garou. Il tombe, trébuche, se cogne, se coupe et des tas d'autres trucs à tout bout de champs.

- Et le bleu sur sa hanche ?

- Frénésie sexuelle, se défend Isaac. Il est bien trop excitant pour son propre bien.

- Je ne veux absolument pas savoir ce genre de chose, le coupe Scott.

- Fallait pas demander.

- Fais juste en sorte que ça ne se reproduise pas, où je te ….

- Quoi ? Tu me tue, m'égorge, m'étripe ? Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais le shérif m'a déjà fait le joli discours du « Si tu fais mal à Stiles t'aura affaire à moi », et franchement il est bien plus effrayant que toi.

Un grognement, et Scott se radoucit, Isaac relâche sa prise et s'éloigne, levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Derek n'a jamais rien dit à son sujet, tu as agi de ton propre chef.

- Et alors ? Je passais dans le coin, j'allais tout de même pas le laisser se faire tuer….

- Stiles m'a dit que tu étais à l'hôpital aussi, le coupe Scott. Tu le suivais, affirme-t-il.

- Mais c'est de ta faute, s'insurge Isaac. Tu devais l'accompagner à la pharmacie, mais bien sûr tu étais tellement préoccuper par ta copine, que tu as oublié !

- Parce que si c'était lui, tu le laisserais tombé pour venir faire des courses avec moi.

- Bien sûr que non, mais Allison sait se défendre, lui non.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu le surveille, demande Scott.

- Je ne le surveille pas, je veille à sa sécurité, commence-t-il. Depuis que le garagiste s'est fait écrabouillé devant lui. Imagine que Jackson ne se soit pas contenté d'exécuter sa mission. Qu'il aurait eu envie de s'amuser un peu, Stiles se serait fait tuer, et ça je n'y tiens absolument pas, termine-t-il.

- Oh mais c'est qu'il compte vraiment pour toi. Un loup garou amoureux, comme c'est romantique. Quand Stiles va apprendre ça, il…..

- Je serais l'ado le plus heureux du monde, intervient Stiles. Peut-être un peu effrayé aussi, mais quand même, super heureux.

- Mais tu…..

- Tu me manquais, se contente de répondre Stiles.

Occultant le monde autant que l'autre loup garou, Isaac esquisse un sourire en embrassant l'adolescent le plus surprenant du monde.

* * *

Et voilà, ça me fait tout drôle de l'avoir terminé.

A bientôt pour d'autres aventures.


End file.
